Semiconductor current and potential regulating circuit arrangements are well known. As time passes, the need for lower power, faster, closer tolerance and lower cost circuitry arises. Others have offered particular solutions to particular problems in this problem area. One particular problem that has vexed the artisan is that brought about by relatively low collector electrode potential with which more recent semiconductor device families are operated, which potential is but a few times greater than the potential drop between the base and emitter electrodes of those semiconductor device families. Understandably the regulation desired is more difficult to achieve with these lower potential ratios.